This invention relates to a transportable housing structure capable of forming a caravan-body or campervan-body or similar vehicular-body, said structure comprising a cabin unit with a foldable/unfoldable annexe attachment at the rear or trailing end so as to provide extra housing space in the form of an enclosed room when the annexe attachment is unfolded/assembled.
The popularity of caravans and campervans as convenient transport/accommodation means is well recognized, so much so that the manufacture of them is widespread. Caravan or campervan bodies are generally rigid cabin unit structures, so designed as to have a maximum number of different facilities in the limited amount of space encompassed by the cabin unit.
Space available for living and/or sleeping quarters in caravan or campervan constructions generally is minimal in order to provide adequate space for cooking, eating and toilet facilities. The provision of means in the form of a conveniently collapsed/foldable annexe attachment at the rear of the caravan or campervan construction, which is readily unfoldable/assembled so as to enlarge the space available for living and/or sleeping quarters, is desirable.